The present disclosure relates to a low dropout regulator, LDO, circuit and to a method for controlling a voltage, in particular an output voltage, of an LDO circuit.
Here and hereafter, the terminology “LDO circuit” comprises all types of low dropout regulator circuits and also charger blocks that are implemented as low dropout regulator circuits.
LDO circuits are building blocks that are widely used for example in power management solutions. For example modern battery powered applications may require a power management which is optimized in view of quiescent current and in performance at the same time. Conventional LDO circuits may suffer from the fact that good transient load performance and low quiescent current of the LDO circuit are hard to achieve at the same time.
Existing LDO circuits may accept high quiescent current consumption. Other existing concepts may be difficult to stabilize and cause an additional current consumption, which may be a disadvantage in overall low quiescent devices. Furthermore, existing concepts may cause offset problems increasing quiescent current in some parameter ranges.